User talk:- Darkchylde
This is my talk page where you can send messages and requests. *'Please sign and date your posts by typing four tildes (~~~~).' *'Put new text that relates to the old text's subject under that text.' *'Please maintain a neutral attitude'. *'Use descriptive headings'. *'Leave your message at the bottom of the page.' Archive I Re: The Lord of the Rings Online thanks for that note. Just ask whenever and I can spend the time to do the research (: Macch Toric (talk) 17:31, April 4, 2015 (UTC) On Character infoboxes In my view the character infoboxes are mostly already established. They need updating but changing them so they are like unto their kindreds (Noldo & Sinda) is too much like what the Tolkien Gateway has firm. That's my view. Unless, you have a very unique scheme, but keep sending me ideas and I'll keep sending you them back. The Easterlings and the Haradrim could use an infobox scheme perhaps 'Men of Darkness'? I like the color scheme you made for the Dragons.--DarkLantern (talk) 11:52, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Characters Infobox I don't add a new title because I will also talk about character infobox. I think we should add a "Status" and "Death Reason" section. It can show the readers clearly about the character's living status and the reason that cause the character's death. What do you think? ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) A Favor Hello even tho u dont know me may u please do me a favor if u can if its to hard u can say no .Im trying to learn everything i can about Lotr and whole middle earth and trying to read everpage i can. I know u can look up stuff but i dont know what to realy look up and there so many things that i might not know. I know u can go down to the chacter list and read all that ive read all the races But somthings you have to look up and i dont know what to look up. If this is possibly at all which i think would be realy hard or there is a easy soultion may u send me all the links to everypage im know im coming out of the blue here to asked this but it would make my day if u could send those to me. AeglosTheGreat (talk) 17:42, April 18, 2015 (UTC) RE:Characters Infobox : Sure, I have asked DarkLantern. ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | 'Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) House of Elros family template The following were members of the House of Elros as well: Yávien, Oromendil, Axantur, (children of Nolondil) Lindissë, Ardamir, Cemendur (children of Axantur), Írildë and Hallatan (children of Cemendur). They should be added to Template:House of Elros--DarkLantern (talk) 21:51, April 25, 2015 (UTC) RE:Portrayal in Adaptations Okay! I will remind myself about that. Thanks! ---- '''Prince of Erebor’’’-(Reply Press Here) Location Infobox Hi, - Darkchylde, sorry to bother you again! But I discovered that some imageless location infobox will appear " " on the top of the box. I tried to remove it but I failed. So, woukd you please fix it. Thanks! ---- '''Prince of Erebor’’’-(Reply Press Here) RE RE: Location Infobox Stonewain Valley and Blackroot Vale. But there might be more as these 2 pages are the pages that I found the problem. ---- '''Prince of Erebor’’’-(Reply Press Here) New series of pages Hi, this is Prince of Erebor...again. I want to ask that should I add the family members of Tolkien, letters of Tolkien and Lords of Gondor category + disambiguation page? ---- '''Prince of Erebor’’’-(Reply Press Here) RE RE:New series of pages Okay. But does the Princes of Dol Amroth and Princes of Ithilien count as Lord of Gondor?? ---- '''Prince of Erebor’’’-(Reply Press Here) RE RE RE:New Series of Pages + Remind I guess Princes of Ithilien aren't a Lord of Gondor. But I am not sure so I asked you about it. Besides, please keep an eye on a new user, 沈阳代开餐饮住宿发票. As it is simpified Chinese and it means "Coupons of dinning and accommodation in Shenyang(a city in China)". So I afraid that he may type advertisements on the pages. ---- '''Prince of Erebor’’’-(Reply Press Here) Useless image Please delete . It is useless. ---- '''Prince of Erebor’’’-(Reply Press Here) Dwarves Template Hi - Darkchylde, I think Mim, Ibun and Khîm shouldn't be on the Template, instead they should be on a Petty-Dwarf Template. And I may help to correct and create the templates if necessary. ---- '''Prince of Erebor’’’-(Reply Press Here) Falls of Sirion Hi - Darchylde, I found the Falls of Sirion page and it is a mess. Everything there is linked to Tolkien Gateway, even the content and references. I don't know how to fix it, please check it and repair it. Thanks! ---- '''Prince of Erebor’’’-(Reply Press Here) RE:Letters Hola, - Darkchylde. I have fixed most of the letters. Thanks! Que tengas un buen día! ---- '''Prince of Erebor’’’-(Reply Press Here) RE:RE:Letters Gracias! And I am working on the template too. Hope this project can be finished soon. ---- '''Prince of Erebor’’’-(Reply Press Here) :Yeah! I'm working on the Navigation templates too! ---- '''Prince of Erebor’’’-(Reply Press Here) ::Okay! Let's work hard! ---- '''Prince of Erebor’’’-(Reply Press Here) :::Yeah! I just want to copy them to here first and then revise them. ---- '''Prince of Erebor’’’-(Reply Press Here) ::::Yeah, I am rewriting and I have finished the navigation template. Please check Template:Letters. And I have put it in Letter 1 page too so you may also check does it match with the page format and colour scheme. Gracias mi amigo! ---- '''Prince of Erebor’’’-(Reply Press Here) :::::Hi! Is the navigation template fine?? ---- '''Prince of Erebor’’’-(Reply Press Here) ::::::Okay! I'll update them now. ---- '''Prince of Erebor’’’-(Reply Press Here) New temporary background? With the recent passing of Sir Christopher Lee, perhaps update the background for the next month or so that features Saruman? Could be a good way to honor him. 18:27, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, I have one designed currently on my test wiki. Do you like that design? 20:51, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ::I uploaded a new version. I tried scouring for it but all the images of him being knighted were too small :(. Also, if you'd like a different font/color, just tell me which. 03:01, June 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Alright, added one with the lotr font. 03:47, June 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::You'd need to download the file from the wiki yourself then upload it through as only admins can change the background. 18:02, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Navigation Template Hi -Darkchylde, why the letter pages will automatically added "navigation templates" to the category after the add the "Letters template"? I tried to fix it but I couldn't find out the problem. ---- '''Prince of Erebor’’’-(Reply Press Here) :I see and thanks! ---- '''Prince of Erebor’’’-(Reply Press Here) Spammer Hi -Darkchylde, please block User:IMRAM and deleted his spamming blog posts. ---- '''Prince of Erebor’’’-(Reply Press Here) Some spams Hi -Darkchylde, please delete Austin and Popeye page. It's completely rubbish. And please block 153.107.192.205 and 153.107.97.168, as they are spamming. :Besides, I have put the afd on Gino Acevedo, Gerontius "The Old" Took and Taking the hobbits to Isengard pages for quite a period. Please delete it to keep this Wiki neater. Thanks! ---- '''Prince of Erebor’’’-(Reply Press Here) ::Yeah, me too. I am going to have exam so I may not be active these weeks. ---- '''Prince of Erebor’’’-(Reply Press Here) :::Thanks! ---- '''Prince of Erebor’’’-(Reply Press Here) New blogs Hey fellow Admin. :) I wondered, do you happen to know how to make it so that the creation of a Blog can be seen in the Wiki Activity bar that's always on the right of the screen? Or, perhaps, to be something that Wiki users here receive an email about? (Specifically, "A new blog post, blah blah, has been created by so-n-so" showing up in the inbox) I thought to ask you since you were able to help with the recent tech question I asked DarkLantern, concerning the "Added by ___" caption on pictures. (And I can ask him about this as well- so no worries.) Happy editing, '[[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] MyTalkPage''' 22:41, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Absence Hi - Darkchylde, I am going on an exchange tour to Germany and Italy and I will return on 26/7. I may not update here so often but I still hope I can remove some spams or make some minor corrections. I will immediately continue my projects when I return home. Sorry for that and may God bless you! ---- '''Prince of Erebor’’’-(Reply Press Here) RE RE: Absence Thanks! My flight will depart 30 minutes later.---- '''Prince of Erebor’’’-(Reply Press Here) Deceased Category Hi - Darkchylde, I am in Wittenburg now but I just saw a "Deceased" category that were added to some orcs' pages. I think it is quite useless, since nearly all of the characters died at the end of Fourth Age. Besides, many characters that didn't appear in the story but in the history like Helm Hammerhand, Saradoc Brandybuck, etc, died. So I suggest to delete it. What do you think? ---- '''Prince of Erebor’’’-(Reply Press Here) RE RE:Deceased Category Thanks a lot! Germany is really a nice country. There are many aged and unique buildings. And there are the famous Martin Luther who made Germany to have a special history and role in the christian society. But to me, I don't used to see buildings that are so short (you know, Hong Kong is packed with skyscrapers). By the way I have bought a German The Hobbit novel with 7.95 Euros, although I don't know German. LOL!---- '''Prince of Erebor’’’-(Reply Press Here)